A King's Return
by Virgofox28
Summary: Shining Armor goes through the history of The Crystal Empire and finds some dark history. He wants to revive the dark king that has been made wrong of, but the reasons why are beyond him. One night he has a dream that changes everything. Contains slash/colt cuddlers
1. Chapter 1

**My first clopfic, this chapter is a little short but others will be longer. A shipping that I have found only on of and in was never competed, I will ship! Slash warning.**

**MLP is mine! Just kidding, I would be rich if it was.**

Shining Armor sighed as he was going through the books at the Canterlot library, he just couldn't find what he was looking for. "Is there really nothing here?" He asked himself. Shining Armor has been looking for days for a book of high magic that was rumored to be somewhere within Canterlot. 'I won't rest until I find it!' He thought to himself as he continued to search. "Looking for this?" A voice behind him said and he nearly fell backwards to see that his sister and her friends where there, and she was taking the book from Pinkie Pie. "Twilight!" He said as he recovered his balance. "When did you get here?" "Well," The purple mare started but Shining Armor quickly interrupted her by snatching the book by using his magic. "And how did you find this?" Pinkie quickly replied with: "It was under M!" with a smile. The book was called Moon and Star Spells and History, and this was the book that Shining Armor was looking for. "A few hours ago," Twilight said. "Candice says that you have been acting weird for the last week and have been searching every library in Canterlot for a book, so she called me to come talk to you because she is busy and you have been rushing everywhere." Twilight said but noticed that her brother wasn't listening and looking through the book.

Shining Armor was quickly going through the book until his eyes shot up when he saw the spell he was looking for. "Dark revival?" Said a voice behind him, it was Rainbow Dash. "Just what are you up to?" She said while looking down at him. "Dark Revival?!" Rarity said with a slight gasp. "Why would you need a spell like that, is there something you're not telling us?" Rarity asked with a slight glare. "Why in 'tarnation would you need a spell like that?" AppleJack said shocked. "Are you brining back someone EVIL?" Pinky said dramaticly. The next thing Shining Armor knew he was being surrounded by the all the mares except for his sister and FlutterShy who was busy reading books about animals. "Whoa guys, give him some space!" Twilight said as she got between her friends and her brother. "I'm sure there is some sort of explanation." She said and looked at her brother. "There is, right?"

Shining Armor sighed as he looked at all of the girls. 'I'm not getting out of this one.' He thought. "Alright," He said with another sigh. "I'm going to tell you something and none of you can say a word of this to anyone." All of the mares nodded, though AppleJack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash hesitated but they did. "I was going through some of the history of the Crystal Empire, in the section that was off limits except to the royal family, and I found something." He said and trailed off a little. "Something what?" Rarity asked. "Something dark." He said and all of the mares looked at each other, even FlutterShy who was getting caught up by AppleJack. "Continue." Twilight said."

**FLASHBACK 30 years ago:**

"At long last, the empire is mine!" said a light purple unicorn mare with a cutie mark of a large blue crystal as she sat in the throne. "This isn't right, the kingdom is rightfully mine!" A black stallion with a red horn imprisoned in blue crystals shouted. The purple mare got out of her throne and began to walk around the black stallion. "Oh Sombra, did you really think that I would let you be king, your parents hid you away from the world, disappointed that their son had black fur and red eyes, I'm just doing them a favor." She said. "That's not true, they loved me for who I was!" He shouted again and the mare laughed evilly. As she laughed she summoned a black crystal that was glowing red. "Don't do this, someone will find out." Sombra said a the evil crystal was getting closer to him. He shouted in pain as the crystal pierced into his body and dark sparks surrounded his body and the blue crystal prison closed. "If you ever escape, your mind will be corrupted by the crystal and you will be as evil as I am." The mare said as the crystal prison disappeared.

**END FLASHBACK**

"So King Sombra was cursed and was never evil in the first place?" Twilight asked as her brother finished the story. "Yes, he was never evil, the false rumors that the queen had spread after she cursed him made everyone think that he was an evil pony." Shining Armor answered. "So, what makes you want to revive him?" Dash asked. "I really don't know, the urge just came to me." He said and the mares gave him weird looks. "So, even if you do revive him, he will still be corrupted, what would you do then?" Twilight asked and he sighed. "I haven't thought that far, that's why I needed the book." He replied. "I'll think of something later, I got to go," He said as he went over to the checkout station and checked out the book.

Read and Review :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Man, a fourth of my email inbox was about people favoring and following this story, and that was only after one chapter, I feel proud. *Does triumph pose* Anyway thanks for the support, here's the next chapter.**

**MLP is not mine, just sayin'**

It was now around ten-thirty when Shining Armor was in his room reading the large spell book looking for a spell to fix corrupted souls. The lights were out in his room and he was at his desk with a small lamp on to avoid people from coming in his room. As Shining Armor was going through the book he thought about what the people would think if the evil king were to return, would they believe him if he said that he was corrupted, or not? "Most importantly, how would I cure him without trouble after reviving him?" The white stallion asked himself. "And what would Candice think?" The thought of the current ruler finding out that he had looked into forbidden history kind of disturbed him. Doing something like what he did could get him stripped of his knight rank and in other trouble too. "I don't care, she never told anyone the truth about her family history either." He said as he closed the book with a yawn. He turned off the light at his desk and walked over to his bed. "Maybe I'll find something tomorrow." He said as he drifted to sleep.

When Shining Armor woke he was no linger in his room, he was in the corner of the throne room, behind one of the pedestals. "How did I get here?" He asked himself, and then a shout fully woke him out. "This isn't right, the kingdom is rightfully mine!" He quickly got up and looked behind the pedestal to see Sombra trapped in a case of crystals, and the purple queen laughing. "Oh Sombra, did you really think that I would let you be king, your parents hid you away from the world, disappointed that their son had black fur and red eyes, I'm just doing them a favor." She said. "What are you doing?!" Shining Armor said as he ran in front of the imprisoned king. "That's not true, they loved me for who I was!" The King yelled, paying no attention to the white stallion. The pink unicorn laughed as she summoned the dark crystal and started to walk towards Sombra. Shining armor gasped and tried to stop the mare but as soon as he made contact he went through her. 'What's going on?' He thought but his thoughts were quickly interrupted when he heard the king shout in pain as the crystal went into him and the dark sparked appeared. "If you ever escape, your mind will be corrupted by the crystal and you will be as evil as I am." the mare said evilly.

Just as the crystal prison disappeared, Shining Armor ran towards it and teleported along with it to an empty place that was pitch black except for the shining light of the crystal cage. Shining Armor hesitated a little but walked through the cage, knowing that he couldn't be noticed. As he entered the cage, he saw Sombra sitting in the corner with a blank look of sadness on his face and the king let out a large sigh. "What am I kidding, she was right." He said and sighed again. "No she's not!" The white stallion said but remembered that he couldn't be heard. "Why didn't my parents like me, why was I even born if I was going to look like I am, I'm not worth it." Sombra said in a sorrowed voice. It was killing Shining Armor on the inside to see Sombra like this, and was nearly on the verge of tears. The net thing he knew, the king was crying and he began to cry as well. "Why did this have to happen?" Both of the stallions asked at the same time. Sombra began to lay down in the corner and continued to cry and Shining Armor was about to walk over to him but he noticed that he was beginning to fade. "No, I what's happening?!" He asked, then woke up to the sun on his face.

"Was that a dream?" The white stallion asked as he got up. He went over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror to see that he had tear stains on his face and his eyes were a little bloodshot from crying. After seeing his face, he decided to take a shower and get ready for the day, but couldn't stop thinking of the dream he had. "I'd never thought that I would see Sombra crying like that, it was just sad." He said to himself as he looked at the mirror to see his own reflection. His face was now cleaned up and his bloodshot eyes went away, se he looked normal again. "It looks like this time it wasn't liquid pride." He joked holding in another tear. He put on his knight's uniform without the helmet and hoof guards and walked over to his desk to see that the spell book was still there. 'I'll search more tonight.' He thought as he grabbed his keys and left his room.

With a slight yawn, he arrived at the kitchen area and fixed himself a grilled cheese and apple sandwich. "I don't know how, but the apple family makes the best meals of food that doesn't mix" he said with a chuckle. As a knight, usually meals would be brought to him and pre-made but it was normal for him to make a snack before the Knight's Breakfast that would be held around ten, it was around seven right now and most of the castle was still asleep. 'I wonder if Sombra would be re-crowned king if he were to return uncorrupted?' The stallion thought as he ate his sandwich. 'I don't care, but I will bring him back!'

**That's it, more to come, remember Read n' Review. **

**P.S. : Anonymous reviews are accepted as long as they are not flames.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here's the next chapter, I really like this story and might keep it going.**

**There are two Ocs in this chapter, If you want a little background on them, read "The Former Prince" A small oneshot I wrote a few days ago.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. **

"Ugh…" Sombra said as he sat in the corner of his crystal cage. "I have been in here for thirty years, I have yet to age, and I can't die, this is a fate worse than death." He said as he sighed once more. The black pony looked over at all the gadgets and papers he had scattered all over the place and made them all disappear into his horn until he needed them again. "So far all of my ideas to escape this place have failed, how will I get out of here?" he asked himself and sighed again. "I guess the only way out is for someone to get me, if anyone will." As the king began to think again, he heard a light whisper. "What was that?" He asked himself as he spun around looking for the sound. "Must be insanity kicking in." He said as he stopped looking and sat back down.

As the king sat he felt his tail touch something and looked at his tail to see a milky white crystal there. "Where'd this come from?" He asked as he picked up the crystal up. He looked into the crystal and saw two blurred figures in the crystal; one of the figures was a white pony with a blue mane and an orange pony with a white mane, and it looked like the ponies were eating together. "Well, I have nothing better to do." Sombra said as he watched the two ponies, trying to make out what they were saying.

Xx00000000xX

It was now around noon when the clouds were rolling in and Shining Armor was patrolling the city of Canterlot, watching the residents do their routine business. 'You know, now that I think of it, none of the royal family are crystal ponies.' He thought as he continued to walk around. A good amount of the population of Canterlot was crystal ponies but the other fraction was normal like him. 'Speaking of normal ponies…' The white pony said and trailed off as he saw an abnormal pair walking about. He saw two ponies, an earth pony and a unicorn, both male, and non-crystal. The earth pony, who was very big, Big Macintosh big, had dark gray fur, a large scar on his right eye and the eye that was open was blue, and he had a cutie mark of an eight sided light green star with three light blue circles within it. The other pony was smaller, like his sister's size, had orange fur, a white mane, green eyes, and he couldn't his cutie mark because the grey pony was standing in front of him. Before he knew it, the two ponies were heading in his direction so he did his best to make sure that he didn't attract any attention to himself as the pair passed by him.

After passing the pair, Shining Armor continued to think about the pair, forgetting Sombra for a minute. 'That was one intimidating pony.' 'I wonder what the younger pony was doing with him, maybe he's a bodyguard or some sort of guardian, but they are definitely not related.' He continued to think. 'But they must not be from around here.' Judging by the gigantic sword on the earth pony's back Shining Armor assumed they came from elsewhere.

'Maybe I'm missing something.' The white unicorn assumed as his thoughts returned to Sombra. "I've been reading in the advanced parts of the book, these mages were quite talented, maybe I should look into the basic parts of the book.' As he was thinking, he started to growl and slammed his right hoof into the ground. 'This would be much easier if I could find someone from Moon and Star and bring them here for help but no one even knows if the kingdom really exists.' He continued to think and sighed. 'I've been thinking about this too much, but I want him back!' He mentally shouted. "I want him back?" The unicorn whispered, as if asking himself something. 'Why did I say that?' The pony asked himself.

Before the white pony could answer his question he heard some shouts from nearby. 'What's going on?' He thought as he ran to the area where the shouts were coming from, he was easily able to find the area when he saw a light crowd. 'Why are there so many people heading towards the museum?' He thought as he made him way through the crowd. "Alright everypony, the museum is now closing." The knight said, being thankful that it was Sunday and the place was closing soon anyway. With a few sighs and disappointed looks from the ponies the crowd started to clear out and within a minute the place was empty.

"Are they gone?" A voice behind one the exhibits that startled Shining Armor said. When the white stallion turned around he saw the same orange pony that he saw earlier come out from one of the paintings. "Thanks a bunch, those guys were crowding me." The younger pony said but Shining Armor had frozen when he saw the pony's cutie mark, it was the same moon and star on his spell book. 'Is this real?!' He thought. "Umm, are you alright?" The orange pony said snapping Shining Armor from his thoughts. "Oh yeah, sorry." He said somewhat embarrassed. "I'm Shining Armor, a knight of Canterlot." He said while bowing a little. "I'm Uraser, if you haven't noticed yet," The orange pony said while motioning at his own cutie mark. "I'm from Moon and Star."

'So the kingdom really does exist!' The white pony thought, but stopped then the orange pony started to give him funny looks. "Hmm…" Uraser hummed as he examined Shining Armor. "By the look in your eyes, you are troubled." The orange pony said and Shining Armor's jaw dropped. "H-How did you know?" The white pony asked, shocked and Uraser chuckled a little. "My teachers said I have a knack for seeing these kinds of things." Shining Armor didn't reply because he was still shocked. "And I know when someone is in love." The white stallion's face immediately went pink, this brought him back to his thoughts, he had never thought of that.

Before Shining Armor could reply he saw the orange pony's eyes widen and he immediately went back to hide behind the painting that he did earlier, at the same time Shining Armor turned around and saw the grey earth pony from earlier walk in. "I'm sorry but this place just closed." He said and the earth pony looked at him. "My apologies, but have you seen a small orange unicorn come by here, he has a white mane." The grey pony asked. "You mean the Moon Star guy?" Shining Armor replied. "Yes, I'm his guardian, he ran off a few minutes ago and I'm trying to find him." The earth pony said, but Shining Armor knowing better, knew that wasn't the case. "Yeah, he just left with the crowd a few seconds ago." He lied and the larger pony nodded. "Thank you, good day." He said and left.

"Okay, he's gone." The white pony said waiting a minute after the earth pony left and Uraser came out. "Whew, for a second there I thought you were going to give me away." The younger pony said with a sigh of relief. "Believe me; I know when someone is being chased." Shining Armor said. "Excuse me, but it's time for you two to leave." One of the staff members said to the pair. "Oh sorry," They both said and walked outside to notice that it was starting to snow lightly. "It's that time of the year again." Uraser said. "Why don't we get something to eat, there is this nice French place not far from here, I'll pay?" The white stallion said and the orange stallion rolled his eyes. "What are you asking me out now?" He said sarcastically and Shining Armor's blush was noticeable. "I just want to talk and I'm being nice." The white pony said while still blushing. "I was just kidding, I have no plans and we can split the bill." Uraser said while chuckling at Shining Armor's blush.

**Like always, read and review :D **

**~This chapter was written by a fox :3 **


End file.
